Meadburger (Or how it fall from the window)
by Virre
Summary: Dribbler get an idéa from things falling onto his head. PG due to some alc (to bee continued, if people is intrest) holic beverage intake. Excuse my bad English spelling. (Dyslexia, + English not native languge)


Space, the final frontier, oh wait thats the wrong introduction. Look at the thing comming at you in full speed, only the turtle would take a big part of some of the bigger special effect companys budgets. That's not to talk about  
the four elepanths standing on it's shoulders and the flat world on there back. The Discworld, let's zoom in some more as we go down and down and really low down (oh, not in the physic way but the mental way) to the acient twin city of Ankh-Morpok...br  
  
... There is C-M-O-T Dribbler walking around the streets selling his hotdogs. So fresh the pig don't know they are missing it. Suddenly someone throws something out of a window that is excactly above Mr. Dribbler's head and it hit's him straight in the head. It's bounces down and lands in his hand. He looks at it, it's some sort of beef with letuce and tomatos and ketchup and mustard and a bread under it and above it, the bread have seasam on the over side. One minute after biting it to it, Mr. Dribler ís running towards a stable with a for sale sign.   
  
Torkie Arihana sat up in his bed in Unseen Universety and had a heavy head ache. He noticed a cup of Klatchian coffe (this coffe dosen't only sobber you up, there is a chance you come out on the other side and become Knurd) on the bed table, he slowly throw some in his self. He started to remember what he did last night, having just arrived he meet some of the senior students they had asked him if he wanted to have fun. He had answerd that he wanted that. Now he was thinking about if that really was a smart thing todo. They had started with draging him in to the HEM to see there favourite wizard Ponder Stibbons and the thinking machine Hex, then they had showed him the Schoolars Entry, and showed him the town, or more excatly they had shown him to a pub The broken drum where they had shown him extensive amounts of alcholic beverage. When he thought more about this he had some rememberance of paying, and when he looked in his pockets all money was gone. So now, he was in the same situation as thousands of students. He was broke and wen't out looking for work.   
  
In the meantime Mr. Dribler had put up a sign which said Searching for work - applay here outside of the stable. Inside there was a number of people working on installing a kitchen and removing the walls inside the padocks. In one corner Mr. Dribler sat writing things down on a paper. First he wrote   
Beef in a bread then he stroke that out and wrote then he stroke that under and wrote then he stroke that out and write he stroke that out to and instead wrote , he didn't know why he wrote burger but he know it was the correct word to write.   
  
This things has it reasons too be and, this will come clear to you in some minutes as Torkie left UU to walk the streets in search of work. He was at least happy that he learned about the scholars entry. As he otherwise had been sitting inside the UU completle broke. As he was on his way to the schoolars entry, he saw a Orangutan that wen't around wearing a book. More about the Orangutan (how happend to be the libarian how had an magical accident. But liked the result so much, he denied everyone any chance to turn him back) later. As Torkie walked the streets of Ankh-Morpok he saw the sign out side the stable and wen't in to speak with Mr. Dibler.  
  
Hi, I would like to applay for the job said Torkie  
Oh, yeah. Do you have any experince working with foods? asked Dribler  
Err...no said Torkie and continued do I need one?   
Ah, not that much. said Dribbler and contiuned with asking Trokie Do you have any exprience with selling stuff?   
umm... no said Torkie, how now was a bit worried.  
Ah, if you start working today I pay you 1% of what you earn everyday. Okey? asked Dribbler.  
Sure said Torkie, obvosly he wasn't good at maths.   
Dribbler then learned Torkie what to say to the customers and how to tell the dwarf doing the cooking what order was orderd. This also included what special treatment every different race wanted.   
  
The sun is setting down over the Discworld and a couple in love sit on a hill... Long above them rides Death on his white stalion Binky. PITY ISN'T IT THAT THEY STILL DO THAT, EVEN AS THEY KNOW THAT I AM THE ONLY TRUTH Binky didn't answer his master, horses usaly don't they just go where they want,and if your lucky they go where you wan't them to go. Now this hadn't anything todo with the storry except telling people that the sun is setting.   
  
The libarian wen't out of the alley leading to the schoolars entry as he often did. What he didn't now what that right behind him was the Archanclor following as he often wondered what the Libarian was doing. The libarian made his way down some allys and suddenly saw a sign outside an old stable. Dribblers meadburgers said the first line, under that was a lot of decoration. Then it stood Meadburger Rat: Normal $0.50 With Ketchup $1  
Meadburger Coal: Big $0.75, X-tra big $1.0  
Meadburger Hum: Meat $0.50, Meat with Curry $0.75, Meat with named bread $1.  
  
The libarian wen't in the door and Ooked his way to a Meadburger Bannana $1.50, as C-M-O-T Dribler saw to that he made changes in the menu. Fact is he changed the menu the hole time. This made Torkie, verry unasure of things but, he kept on working his ass of, as the clientel become bigger and bigger. The Archanclor wonderd what it was for kind of a place for a few minutes before entering, he locked around locked at Mr. Dribbler's eyes and wen't out and started to run home to the Universety.   
  
... to be continued... if the response too this one is good, that is. 


End file.
